


Tangled Up In You

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Magic vines, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yennefer and Triss try out what Triss's magic vines can do in the bedroom.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous, w_l_w





	Tangled Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Mitch for making this readable.  
> and to the wlw discord for putting that bunny in my head.

"Do you trust me?" 

Violet eyes met hers with a roll. "I asked for this, did I not?" Yennefer answered, all poise and confidence but Triss knew better. Yennefer was terrified of losing control, inside and out of the bedroom. And even when they both wanted to try this, wanted to see how it felt and experience something new—Melitele knew sorceresses rarely experienced new things anymore—she would not accidentally scare her beloved away. 

A gentle hand cupped soft, dark hair and Yennefer leaned into the touch—Triss would never tire of seeing her wife so open and vulnerable, of seeing her seek affection and allow herself to receive it. 

With a hungry moan, Triss captured her wife’s lips, and the taste of gooseberries met her own, more earthy notes. Soft lips parted eagerly as she let her tongue map out their shape, and slowly ventured further, enjoying the taste and feel and how Yennefer pushed into the sensation, pushed against her to get closer and not to push her away. It had taken them a long time until a kiss had turned into just a kiss and not a battle of dominance, a battle Triss usually didn't fight, wanting far more than a quick tumble. Yennefer had taken months to realize the reason for Triss's apparent lack of fighting spirit. 

Both were breathing harder when they parted again, and Triss gently steered Yennefer to their shared bed. "If I do anything you don't enjoy, tell me right away. And if I seem impassive, it's because I can experience almost all of the sensations my plants feel, if I choose to allow it. So do not worry about me at all." 

She cupped her cheek and looked deeply into violet eyes, pupils blown wide. Triss marveled at all their apparent differences: Yen’s magic purple where hers glowed green, long straight hair where hers was curled, Yen’s never-ending ambition where Triss wanted to be loved. But in the end, they both had the same amount of ferocity, were driven by the same experiences and similar circumstances. In the end, their differences didn't matter in the face of love. 

"Triss, I'm not a blushing virgin, stop stalling." Yen answered, and it might have sounded snappy if not for the gentle smile she had on her lips and the way she took Triss’s hand and squeezed it once. "And we both know I'd never allow for anything to not be enjoyable for me. I won't change that now."

Thus reassured, Triss smiled and led her wife onto the bed, opening the buttons of her dress and laying her down on a pillow, black hair surrounding her like a halo. She kissed Yen deeply once again, peppering smaller kisses down on her face and throat, only stopping when the black dress her wife wore stopped her access.

"Now, this won't do." she smirked and snapped her finger. A small, green vine, shimmering like silk and just as soft, crept over the bed and met Yennefer's hand, circling around her wrist once like a greeting. It ventured further until it met the opened buttons on her chest and slithered down her black dress, encircling Yen's waist and sliding up and down. The sorceress gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, wriggling her body, but Triss stopped her movements with a soft touch. "Try to just enjoy it. Don't move if you can stand it, love," she whispered close to her skin and enjoyed seeing the goosebumps rising there. A short nod was answer enough. 

The vine moved around Yen's stomach while Triss opened more buttons to give it access. Its soft, thin tip caressed Yen's side and she gasped, pushing into the sensation and away at the same time. Meanwhile, Triss finally opened her chemise and laid her wife bare before her. Perked up breasts with dark nipples greeted her, and she felt her mouth water at the sight. 

When her warm lips enclosed Yen's nipple, sucking and nibbling gently, the body under her moaned—at the same time, the vine traveled up Yen’s other breast, caressing the sides and soft skin around the nipple until a stronger part of it flicked over it, writhing against it to stimulate it again and again, Yennefer arched her body up, moaning even louder. 

Triss's hands traveled down, making short work of both their skirts and underwear, until they were lying naked and exposed next to each other. The vines had wrapped itself several times around Yennefer's waist and two tips caressed her breasts, moving out of sync. The sight of the green against her brown skin was enticing and Yen arched into it. Her own breath spiked every time one of her vines met a nipple, rubbed over it, and pressed a breast just enough to be felt without being painful. 

Without fully realizing, Triss put her hand on Yen's hip, thumb circling over the soft skin while she watched her wife gasp at the sensation. She decided they could go further and called for another vine, this one thicker than the first. It circled around Yennefer's ankle, soft tip mapping out the way it wandered like a myriad of kisses and touches. 

-

For a moment Yennefer tensed, feeling suddenly trapped, but then she looked up at the smitten face of Triss, her dark eyes blown wide, lips slightly parted while the sorceress she loved watched her, and Yen remembered she was safe, she wanted this and could escape at any time. If she showed as much as slight discomfort, Triss would immediately put a stop to this, and that knowledge was its own kind of power—it thrilled in her core. 

She relaxed into the unfamiliar sensation of the vines, their movements tickling and caressing at the same time. 

The vine had traveled over her knee now, and she shuddered when the soft tip mapped out the inside of her thigh while Triss caressed the other one with her hand. Dual sensations of warm skin and cool plant matter doing the same movements, being there just for her enjoyment. Her legs fell open before she even noticed, a gasp on her lips. The heat pooling between them demanded attention. 

Triss's eyes met hers for a moment, the vine stopping just short of meeting the slick heat waiting for it. Yennefer nodded, breathless at the silent question, and arched into the first contact of the foreign vine on her clit, it's thin tip flicking over her sensitive part skillfully. Warmth shot like electricity through her body and she pushed against it, seeking more friction, but was stopped by Triss hand, reminding her she wasn't supposed to move. 

Her wife looked just as breathless and stared at her in silent wonder. A part of Yennefer would never stop preening at that kind of attention, the way Triss looked at her like she was precious—the best thing she was ever allowed to touch. 

Yen settled down again, every touch sending electric currents up her spine.

The vine over her breast, almost forgotten, circled along her nipples again, flicking over them with intent, while the thicker vine writhed over her thigh and flicked at her clit. Yen gasped and took Triss' hand, squeezing it. "More," she demanded. 

Yen felt the curly-haired sorceress over her nod more than she saw it, her eyes occupied with seeing stars whenever her clit was stimulated, and her mind occupied with the sensation of smaller vines caressing her breasts and the sensitive skin at her waist. 

She felt a third vine, the biggest of them so far, circle her other ankle. Yen could actually not move away at all now, but she didn't panic, didn't try to turn the tide and be the one in power. She trusted Triss. 

The vine traveled along her leg, flicking at the sensitive skin of her thigh, and met the smaller vine between her legs. 

The new vine had a more blunted end, and smaller vines wrapped like a spiral around its head. It's purpose was very clear, and Yen raised her hips as much as she could without actually struggling against the vines. She didn't want Triss to think she wanted to be let go. 

The blunted head slowly met the slick heat between her legs, and Triss gasped next to her when it breached her pussy. It stretched her perfectly and she moaned loudly when the first rim entered her, the sensation foreign but also very pleasant. The smaller vine had wrapped gently around her clit while the bigger one entered her, squeezing and moving just enough to keep her on the edge. 

The blunt head traveled further, the vine getting slightly bigger, ridges rubbing against her inner walls. Yennefer gasped and moaned, back arching, waiting for it to find that sweet spot. And this was Triss, she knew Yen’s body—the vine only needed seconds before it made Yennefer see stars once again. 

The ridged head thrust in and out, rocking her body with the force of it, meeting that sweet spot with absolute precision, while the vine on her clit moved again, flicking against it in sync with every thrust. The current in her body peaked and Yennefer shouted her pleasure. 

Clamping down on the vine, she rode out the feeling, gasping with every rub and thrust, feeling her orgasm build higher, ready to spill over again every second, at every touch. Her whole body tingled and she pressed into the hold of the vines keeping her legs up and open. She should have felt exposed, but had never felt so safe, so cared for, as she did in that moment, body wrapped in vines, unable to move or leave, but with the full knowledge that she was safe and loved. 

The electrical currents traveling through her body finally reached their full height again when Triss kissed her hungrily, swallowing her gasps and moans as the vine fucked her to the next plane of sensation. She peaked again and clamped down on the vine hard, it instantly stopped moving, the smaller one caressing her clit a few more times until she became oversensitive. 

"You're perfect," Triss murmured against her skin, and Yen wrapped one hand into her curly hair, holding on while her body shuddered through the aftershocks. The vines were slowly leaving her, caressing her skin gently and soothing trembling muscles on their way back. 

She kissed her wife, long and languid, and Triss settled at her side, wrapping her up in warm arms. 

"I love you," she whispered, and Yen kissed her nose, with a soft smile on her face, before she fell asleep.


End file.
